


You Thought I Was Faking

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Ice Skating, Ice skates, M/M, Probably because for duets or something idk, Viktor carries Yuuri for almost a whole hour, Viktor is like really strong, Viktor really loves Yuuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri really loves Viktor, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: My first fic I sorry if it sucks.Made before episode 7 sooooo its kinda an AUEhhhhEnjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I sorry if it sucks.  
> Made before episode 7 sooooo its kinda an AU  
> Ehhhh  
> Enjoy.

Viktor frowned as he kissed his poodle's soft head. Everyone had been acting weirdly around him after Yuuri had given his speech on his theme. He wondered if it was something he had done or said, of course Yuuri's parents on the other hand were even sweeter than always, but he noticed that Yuuko and them had been sneaking side glances at him and Yuuri. Oh and Yuuri? He was even more reclusive then normal. Viktor may be oblivious but he was smart. He had his degree in mathmatics and everything, and he hated it when all the variables were missing or too confusing to follow.   
  
Makkachin curled up by his side and he smiled, the dog was a constant reminder of all the good and calm in the world, everything crystal clear without complications in their code. He grabbed his phone off the side of his desk and called the triplets. They agreed to meet him tomorrow to help with his problem. Viktor ruffled his dog's fur and smiled, he would figure out another piece of the puzzle tomorrow. Slowly but surely, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Viktor woke up and got ready for a run. Makkachin licked his face when he put the collar on. He tied the leash onto the wall.  
"You don't need that do you?" he laughed as Makkachin shook his tail.  
He grabbed his string bag and opened his door to find Mari glaring at him. He stepped back in surprise.  
"Hello Mari, can I help you?  
She continued to glare as she answered.  
"You better not hurt him." Then she walked down the hall in silence without turning back.  
  
Viktor stood there, shocked. He had no idea what she even meant. He wasn't sure he was supposed to find out either. Nevertheless he grabbed Makkachin and headed for the ice rink.  
  
When he arrived, Axel, Lutz, and Loop were all standing outside.  
  
"Viktor!" They yelled as they pulled him inside.  
He smiled and patted each their heads.  
Axel led them to a room in the back. She handed Viktor the CD and showed him where it was, then they left to get breakfast. He waited until they were gone to place the CD in the player. "Yuuri's Speech [english dub]" it was titled. He sat down next to Makkachin and watched the show.  
  
It had been a full week of Yuuri ignoring him. He only spoke to him during practice and enough to be polite. Viktor was getting sick of it. The next day when Yuuri was going to bed, Viktor followed him to his door.  
  
"We need to talk," he smiled pierceingly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Yuuri stuttered and tried to cover the door. In Viktor's entire time here, he had never been in Yuuri's room. That had to change. Viktor glared at him a bit but managed to keep his smile. Yuuri shrank at the glare and put his hands by his sides.  
  
Yuuri's face was a shade of pink at the moment, adding a happy edge to Viktor.  
He hadn't been able to spark that reaction in a while, Yuuri seemed to be half ignoring it and half passing it off as normal Viktor behaviour.  
  
Viktor opened the door to Yuuri's room and everything hit him like a train. He took in the surroundings with a deep breath. There were pictures all over the walls, but they weren't just any pictures. Viktor saw pictures from all over the years, of him. Him at the Grand Prix, him at almost every competition over the years. It was beautiful, not that he was being narcissistic, it was beautiful that Yuuri had collected all these pictures. His eyes scanned over one with a signature. It was from a long time ago. It looked real but had a different name addressed in the corner, probably something a kid had gotten rid of and then sold on eBay or craigslist for thousands.  
  
He suddenly noticed he must have been standing there for a long time because he had just noticed Yuuri, kneeling on the ground, apologizing.  
  
"I'm so so sorry Viktor I had been gone for 5 years and this is how it looked and I was to tired and depressed to take it down and redecorate and then you showed up and I started skating and I was tired for another reason and it's not what you think-" he was cut off.  
"Yuuri." Viktor said.  
"Y-yes?"  
"I think it's adorable."  
"Y- You what?" Yuuri stammered and Viktor chuckled whole-heartedly.  
"I think that it's the sweetest, most adorable thing I've ever seen."  
  
Yuuri let out a breath that Viktor hadn't noticed he was holding. Viktor smiled and sat down on Yuuri's bed, motioning Yuuri to sit next to him. Yuuri stopped for a second but quickly sat down next to him. Viktor sat with his legs on the bed, spread out. He faced Yuuri and smiled piercingly.  
"Did you think I wouldn't get a translation?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.  
Yuuri's face went beet red.  
"I-It's not like that!" he said and covered his face.  
Viktor frowned and sat up on the bed, legs bent behind Yuuri. He moved Yuuri's hands from his face.  
"Then tell me... What it is like?" He breathed hotly onto Yuuri's face.  
  
Yuuri faltered. Then his face dropped.  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." he said, blush evident on his cheeks but gone from his voice.  
His voice was dripping with barely containable sadness. Viktor's forehead creased up as he frowned.  
"Don't do what?" He asked  
"The fake flirting thing." Yuuri responded.  
  
Viktor blinked, his eyebrows raised and he began to laugh.   
He fell back onto Yuuri's bed and laughed. Fake flirting? Yuuri thought he was faking it? Hah! What a thought. He laughed and his eyes squinted. When he finally stopped though, Yuuri was on the verge of tears. Of course he was, Yuuri thought Viktor was laughing at him, which he was, but not in the way he imagined.  
  
"Yuuri, Yuuri don't cry," Viktor was still smiling.  
Yuuri thought he was mocking him. Yuuri ran out of the room, past Mari, who was standing outside the door listening, past his mom and dad and out of the building. Mari came in shaking her finger at Viktor, swearing colorfully in Japanese and questioning him in English.  
"Why did you start laughing! Don't you like him?!" she yelled.

  


Viktor was still smiling when he turned to Mari.  
"He thought I was faking." he said, simple and plain before he raced out of the door after Yuuri.  
  
He could have stayed to watch the realization creep onto Mari's face and her scowl disappear, but he had one mission, to find Yuuri.   
He ran to the ice rink at top speed.  
  
Yukko stopped him at the door but let him go in as she left, understanding the situation perfectly. He ran into the rink to find Yuuri on the ice, skating beautifully. He didn't waste any time after Yuuri saw him on running out onto the ice. The younger boy had been crying, his cheeks covered in tears. He looked so tired that he might just faint, and he did just so, right into Viktor's arms.  
Viktor undid Yuuri's skates. He lifted him up bridal style.  
"I wonder." he mumbled with Yuuri's arms wrapped around his neck.  
He stepped out into the frigid air and took a deep breath, he was not going to give up that easily.  
An hour later he walked through the door of the spa carrying Yuuri. Mari ran over to check on him and ran back to report to her parents. Viktor climbed the stairs with Yuuri and put him down in his own bed. Viktor changed his clothes in silence. Only after he had gotten himself and Yuuri dressed (mainly Yuuri, in the fluffiest clothing ever) did he allow himself to began to worry about Yuuri’s state. He couldn't afford it before, but now they were home and safe and his health seemed pending. He washed Yuuri's face with a washcloth and put a wet rag on his forehead.  
  
Yuuri's eyes finally fluttered open after about 2 hours. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. When Yuuri was fully conscious, Viktor explained what happened (minus the room and the "teasing") Yuuri nodded and seemed to not remember anything. Viktor sat patiently as Yuuri remembered everything that happened before he passed out. Suddenly a blush rose steadily up his cheeks and then, just as soon as it came, disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me, Viktor..." he began "... But I am 23 and I will go to my room now."  
  
As he stood to leave, a hand gripped his (borrowed) shirt.  
"Please, I want to make sure you are okay." He spoke with so much concern that Yuuri wavered for a moment.  
He shook his shirt free and waved him away.  
"I'm fine Viktor. I'll be there for practice tomorrow."  
"No you won't, you need to stay healthy and overworking yourself is not the way to do that." Viktor was stubborn when he wanted to be, and he wanted to be.  
  
He nodded and was about to leave when Viktor got up and grabbed his arms. He pushed him softly against the wall, sparking a blush on the boy.  
"Do you know why I laughed earlier?" He spoke in short hot breaths.  
Yuuri shook his head, his eyes unwillingly trained on Viktor's moving lips.  
Viktor leaned forward and stopped an inch from Yuuri's face.  
  
  
"Because you thought I was faking" he said as he leaned in, letting their lips do the talking.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!  
> -if you are still reading this you are amazing-


End file.
